The present invention relates generally to a notification control system, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for leveraging the detection of brain waves present in state of flow (e.g., alpha and theta), to support a user's high creative concentration state. The detection can then utilized to manage, for example, all incoming notifications to the user across multi-device so that state of flow is not interrupted, and via Internet of Things (IoT) enabled devices, part of the physical environment of the person in state of flow may change (e.g., a light on the back their chair, a sign outside of their office door, etc.) can light up, with the aim to reduce interruptions and as such supporting the state of flow.
Since the introduction of mobile phones and the advances in computers, social media, games, and demands from work, a person's attention is scattered by receiving multiple alerts, and notifications that interrupt the user's concentration at any given time. Supporting the state of flow if beneficial for creativity, autonomy, productivity, and contributes to the users satisfaction.
Conventionally, notifications are delivered to the user based on static user settings such as instantly via an alert, a sound, a vibration, etc or in bulk at a specifically set time and interval. Conventional techniques to limit interruptions consider activity by the user that is detectable by the system such as an incoming phone call or interrupting other computer speech.
That is, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques in that the conventional techniques do not consider controlling notifications, or the IoT enabled environment based on the user entering a particular state of flow according to monitoring the user's brain waves such that the notification (e.g., digital or physical) is delivered to the user causing the user to exit a particular state of flow.